My Life as I know it
by GingerDivergentShadowhunter
Summary: This used to be a one-shot and called My First Day but I decided to change it. In this story you will follow Clary Morgenstern, daughter of the famous Valentine Morgenstern and Jocelyn Morgenstern, as she experiences the ups and downs of going to the one thing that scares people most. High School.
1. Chapter 1

"Clarrisa, honey, you need to get up now." says my mother as she gently shakes my shoulder. "You don't want to be late for your first day now do you?" Urgh. I really don't want to start a new school and be the new girl that everyone talks about. I suppose I can't do anything about people talking about me, it's guaranteed to happen when you're the daughter of Valentine Morgenstern, owner of Capitol Records and KFC, and Jocelyn Morgenstern, an amazing artist and the best fashion design in the world.

I slide out of my massive bed, which is the size of two California beds put together, and walk into my walk-in wardrobe that's the size of a small apartment. I pick out my dark blue tie dye Hype t-shirt and a pair of leather leggings along with a red beanie and black pumps. I brush my ginger waist length hair and iron it flat with my straighteners. I apply foundation, mascara and line my eyes with liquid eyeliner, making sure that I add little flicks at the end of each eye.

I grab my school bag and head toward the kitchen, which happens to take about 10 minutes because my house is just that big. This house literally has everything. My mum and dad decided to build a house here in New York about five years ago but we only moved in a few weeks ago because they have only just finished building it. We have an Olympic sized swimming pool, a basketball court, three tennis courts. Our house has about 50-75 rooms and there is a huge building that houses four recording studios and a room that's simply stuffed with every musical instrument there is in the world.

When I finally get into the kitchen I am greeted with an amazing aroma of waffles, pancakes and fried breakfast. I normally only have a cereal bar for breakfast but I have a feeling that I am going to need all of the energy I can get today. I stack a waffle and two pancakes onto my plate and drizzle a lot of golden syrup all over them. Most girls my age would never dream of eating all this for breakfast because they fear that will get fat but I don't need to worry about my weight I don't ever put on any weight. I'm stuck being a size six for the rest of my life.

Once I finish my breakfast my mum, dad and brother walk in and begin eating breakfast. Nobody talks but it isn't an awkward silence, it's comfortable. I check my phone to see what time it is. 08:25.

"Jonathan, we need to leave now if we're going to get to school by 08:45 when school starts." Jonathan's face looks shocked.

"Wow, Clary have you suddenly decided that you actually care about school?" he asks

"I still don't care about school but I don't want to be late for my first day."

"Okay, do you want to ride with me or take your own car?"

"Take my own car"

"Okay then, I will see you at school." And with that I leave the dining room and run to the garage. Our garage is very big just like everything we own. I have a Lamborghini Veneno that cost about £4.5m and a Harley. My brother has a McLaren F1 and a Hennessy Venom. My mum has a Roll Royce and a few BMWs and my dad well I don't actually know how many he has because there is too many to count. I pick up the keys to my Lamborghini and make my way to school with Jonathan right behind me.

-o0o-

When I arrive at school literally everyone at school is staring at me, well my car. _By The Angel, this is so embarrassing! Well at least I have Jonathan to share the embarrassment with. _But not many people are looking at Jonathan's car because it costs no were near as much as mine does. I park my car at the back of the lot, get out and wait for Jonathan to pull up. A few seconds later, he parks his car next to mine.

"Clary, everyone is staring at us."

"I know Jon, that's what happens when you drive expensive cars and have celebrity parents" He sighs and says,

"I know, I just want to make sure that no boys try and make a move on you because if they break your heart I will organise a slow painful death for them. Let's just go and find the office."

We both start wondering around school and end up getting lost a few times but eventually we find the office. When we walk in we're greeted by the receptionist.

"Hiya, you two must be the new students everyone is buzzing about. Jonathan and Clarissa Morgenstern right?" she asks sweetly.

"Yes that's us." Replies Jon.

"Okay, well here are your packets they have your schedules, a map and general info about the school in them." she hands us both a huge binder full of sheets of paper." Before I let the both of you go. The headmaster, Mr Eaton, would like to speak to you. If you could just take a seat over there and I will go and tell him that you're here." Jon and I walk over to the chairs near the headmaster's office.

After a few minutes of waiting in silence the headmaster walks out. "Hello there, you must be Jonathan and Clarissa Morgenstern?"

"I prefer to be called Clary, Mr Eaton." I say

"Okay, then _Clary_. Please come into my office." He turns around and opens the door to an old fashioned looking office. The floor is completely wooden and there is a simple desk in the middle of the room, a big leather chair behind the desk and two smaller chairs in front of it.

"Welcome to Idris High School. As you already know I am the headmaster, my name is Mr Eaton. I hope you guys have a good time here. As it's your first day, you don't have to go to your classes. Use today to look around the school and find out where all your classes are. I will give you a note so if anyone asks you what you're doing not being in class show them this." He hands us both a slip of paper. "Okay then, I hope you guys have a good time here and you're classes will begin tomorrow." He stands up, smiles and shakes both of our hands. And we walk out of his office.

"So Clary you wanna find our classes first so we can do whatever we want later." asks Jonathan.

I nod and we spend about an hour walking around the school finding our classrooms. I've got to say this school is pretty big but nowhere near as big as our house.

I see the football field and I suggest to Jon that we should go and sit on the edge of it where the field meets the woods and watch everyone doing P.E. When we get there I realise that we can see the whole of the football field from here which means that everyone can see us. The second I realise this all the people doing P.E have stopped and are now watching me and Jonathan. "By The Angel" I mumble but he hears me.

"I know right. Everyone is looking at us but we can't leave now because everyone will think that we're intimidated by them." He's got a good point there. So I pull out my IPhone 6, –it hasn't come out anywhere yet but my dad pulled some strings and got me one- put on some music and draw in my sketch book that I never ever leave home without. I look over to Jon and see that he hasn't got anything to do. I sigh and put my stuff back in my bag so I can entertain him.

"Hey Jon, do you wanna race our cars or something because you look like you're gonna die of boredom?"

"Yeah sounds like a good idea, you're on. What will the race course be little sis?"

"Go around the parking lot, around the football field and finish by the changing rooms over there."

Jon nods and we both run over to our cars. I dump my bag on the passenger seat and start the engine. I rev it a little just to tease Jonathan that I have a better car than him. I open the window so I can hear Jon start the race.

"Ready,

Set,

Go!" he shouts and with that I stomp my foot on the pedal. I instantly jolt backwards and hit my head on the soft Italian leather seat. I keep my foot on the pedal and reach about 125 mph. When I get to the last corner I do the most amazing James Bond turn and I know for sure that everyone is looking at us. I reach the finishing line and hit the brake which causes me to skid and do a U turn.

When the car eventually comes to a halt, I jump out of the car and sit on the bonnet. A minute later Jonathan comes around the corner and finally reaches the finish line. He gets out the car and sits on the bonnet of my car with me.

"You lose!" I exclaim.

"Yeah I know that and so does the rest of the school look." He says and gestures to the football field and the classes with people looking out of the window trying to find out what the screeching noise was. I turn back to face Jon and try to ignore the stares.

"How come you took so long?" I ask. He mumbles something that I didn't hear. "What?" He mumbles again but I still can't hear what he said. "What?"

"The god damn engine stalled!" He shouts and everyone hears. I start to laugh hysterically at Jonathan's answer because that's what he says every time I bet him when we race our cars.

"Yeah right Jon. That's what you say every time I beat you!" I say when I finally stop laughing. The bell for lunch rings and we make our way to the canteen. Just before we walk in I turn to Jon.

"When we walk in everyone will stare at us but you have just got to ignore them and find a table with no one sat on okay?" I ask. I want to look confident in front of these people.

I push the double doors open to canteen and as I expected everyone looked at us. I could tell that everyone was talking about us because their eyes kept flickering from their friends, to us and then to their friends again. Jonathan spots a table in the corner of the room that is empty so we go and sit over there.

I sit at the circular table with Jon sat on the opposite side of me with his phone in his hands. I get out my IPhone and see that I have a text message from Teagan my best friend back in Chicago.

**Teagan: Clary we all miss u soooooo much! Life is boring without you here. How is your new school? xoxoxoxox :) **

**Clary: I miss you too Teagan! So far school is pretty good I don't have any classes today and me and Jon had a car race around the school! xoxoxox**

**Teagan: Let me guess you won? xoxox**

**Clary: OMG! Teagan you're sidekick! How did you know? xoxox**

**Teagan: Jon has always sucked at car races! Sorry gtg lunch has finished here. Love you Clary xoxox**

**Clary: Love you too Teagan! Bye xoxox**

I set my phone on the table and dig around me my bag trying to find my lunch. Which happens to be a chief prepared chicken salad (the joys of having butlers and private chiefs). I end up not being able to eat half of it because they always give me extra big portions. I get up and walk over to the bin and chuck the leftover food in it. When I turn back around to walk back to my table I find a person towering over me. I try and walk around him but he pins me up against the wall with each of his arms in either side of me blocking my way.

"Get away from me." I hiss

"Oh come baby, you know you like it." He bends down so his mouth is right by my ear. "In fact I know that you want to kiss me as well." He puts his head right in front of mine so that I can feel his breath tickling my face. The boy leans in to kiss me but before he can I kick him where it counts, he doubles over in pain and unblocks my path and I run back to where Jon is sat.

"Clary what just happened?" he asks when I sit back down at the table.

"Um, well he told me that I wanted to kiss him and then he tried to kiss me but I kind of kicked him in the balls." I say.

"What the hell does that idiot think he's doing. Where is he? I think I need to give him a piece of my mind"

"Jon please don't!" I shout. He goes to stand up but I place my hand on his arm pull him back into his chair.

"Fine" he grumbles. I pick my phone back up and play temple run for the rest of lunch. When the bell goes for the end of lunch Jon and I go back to our spot on the football field and watch the sophomores play football and run cross country. For the rest of the day I listened to Katy Perry and Taylor Swift while drawing in my sketch book. When the last bell of the day goes I run to my car and drive home.

When I got home I found that my mum had left for a fashion show in Paris and my dad has gone to L.A for a few meetings. I'm used to my parents never being around because they jobs are so busy. I go to my room and turn my music up full blast. I got over to my mini fridge and take out a cold slice of pizza. After I have eaten I end up falling into a dreamless sleep on my bed.

-o0o-

I wake to my phone ringing on my bedside table and I know who it is without looking at the caller ID, it's my mum. Every time she goes out of the state she calls me in the morning for a few reasons. 1) To wake me up because if she didn't I would wake up at 2pm every day. 2) To check on me because she isn't here. After the third ring I pick up the phone.

"Hi mum." I greet her while rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"Morning Clarissa, how are you?" she asks.

"I'm fine. How's work?"

"It's okay but very busy, you know because Paris Fashion week is in a few days." Of course I know that Paris fashion week is soon, my mum's year revolves around it. Normally I go with her but this year I decided it would be a better idea to try and adapt to my new school.

"I hope it all goes well mum. I will see you in a week or so. I've got to get ready for school now. Bye mum. Love you."

"See you soon Clarissa. I love you too. Bye"

And with that the phone line goes dead. I get out of bed and change into a plain grey top that says 'Made in Brooklyn' –which is three sizes too big for me- and a pair of light blue ripped denim jeans. I pull my hair up into a sloppy ponytail and put on my normal make up. I decide to skip breakfast, so I grab my bag and drive my Lamborghini to school.

When I arrive at school I realise that it's only 08:15 which means that I have half an hour to kill before school actually starts. So I pull my sketch book out and draw for a while. After a few minutes I see another car pull into the parking lot. When the car door opens a girl steps out. She has a sun-kissed tan and dark hair which has been pulled up into a half up half down hair do. She is wearing a black dress that hugs her curvy figure and a leather jacket. The girl walks up to me with a huge smile on her face.

"Hi my name is Isabelle but you can call me Iz or Izzy. Your Clary right?"

"Hi, how do you know my name?"

"Well you are the talk of the school right now." Of course I am. "What lessons do you have Clary?" she asks. I grab my schedule from my bag and hand it to her.

My lessons are:

Maths- Mr Blackwell Room 34

English- Mr Starkweather Room 72

Drama- Mrs Jones Room 26

French- Madame Fleur Room 96

Lunch

Physical Education- Coach Jenkins Changing Room 4

Music- Mr Graymark Room 52

Art- Mrs Herondale Room 48

Izzy inspects my schedule then lets out a small squeak." Yay! We have the same lessons apart from Art. Clary I'm sorry to tell you this but you're stuck with me being your friend!" Wow, I don't normally make friends that quickly. But I'm not going to complain about making friends. I like Izzy so far, she seems like a really nice person.

"I'm sure I can put up with you Izzy." I say with a smirk on my face. I look around the parking lot, in the amount of time that I have been talking to Izzy, most of the school has arrived.

"Do you want to meet the rest of my friends Clary?" she asks me. I instantly hesitate; I've always been awkward around other people. She sees me hesitate and says, "Don't worry they won't bite."

"Okay" And with that Izzy leads me over to a group of people that are stood around a black mini cooper chatting.

"Guys!" Izzy shouts, which gets everyone's attention. "This is Clary Morgenstern. Clary, this is my boyfriend Simon, Alec, Alec's boyfriend Magnus, Maia, Maia's boyfriend Jordan and Jace."

**Author's Note: Thank you for reading! Please review if you can, I would love to hear from you guys. To the people that have already read this story this first chapter has been edited. (By the way I'm British so that's way I put maths instead of math although they go to a school in New York but it makes more sense for me to have it that way, sorry for any confusion or inconvenience) **

**Thanks my wonderful Shadowhunters!**

**GingerDivergentShadowhunter **


	2. Chapter 2

"Hi." I mumble to everyone. I feel really intimidated in front of big groups and I can already feel a blush creeping onto my cheeks. I hear them all greet me but I can't help but stare at the boy Izzy pointed out to be Jace. He has the most amazingly unique eyes I have ever seen, they're like a pool of gold. I must have been staring at him for a long time because eventually he breaks me out of my trance.

"I know that I am incredible sexy and practically a gift from the Gods but could you please stop looking at me?" he asks with a slight smirk on his face.

"Jace, shut up and be nice to Clary. By The Angel, there is no way that I am going to let you get her into bed so you might as well stop trying to flirt with her." says Izzy.

"Nah I wouldn't play with her she actually looks like a nice person and nothing like those skanks that come to this school." Jace replies.

"Rrr thanks?" I say.

"Absolutely no problem, Pequeña" Jace says.

"Pequeña?"

"Yeah, Pequeña. Cause well let's be honest your pretty short and it means 'little one' in Spanish. So you're Pequeña."

"Okay, so that's really weird Jace." Izzy replies before I have the chance. "Anyway come on Clary you don't wanna be late for your first day of lessons."

-o0o-

After sorting my new school books out in my locker, which happens to be next to Izzy's, we both walk to our first class, Maths. When we walk in to the classroom everyone turns and I can feel all eyes on me.

"Watch out for Mr Blackwell he has a bad temper." Izzy advisees me as we make our way to the seats at the back in the corner. Just as we sit down a middle-aged man with a bold at the top of his black haired, square head. His sad facial expression makes his many wrinkles stand out like a sore thumb.

"Everyone get out your text books and start with page 78 and do exercises 1 to 5."Mr Blackwell instructs.

Just as the whole class started to get on with the work, the door opened and a boy entered the class. It was the boy that tried to make me kiss him yesterday at lunch.

"Well, well, well Mr Sebastian Verlac has decided to bless us with his presence" Mr Blackwell says sarcastically, "So tell me, Mr Verlac, why are you late to my class?"

Sebastian crosses his arms over his chest and gives him what I call 'The Look'. It's basically when parents raise their eyebrows and glare at their children when they're doing something bad. It looks kind of funny watching Sebastian give Mr Blackwell 'The Look'.

"Why would I tell you where I was, it's none of your business." Sebastian retorts.

"Well it is now because you, Mr Verlac, now have a week of after school detentions." snaps Mr Blackwell.

-o0o-

My next two lessons, English and Drama, go by in a blur. I'm lucky to get to sit next to sit next to Izzy in all my lessons so far. Now for French. I walk into the classroom and find everyone else already in their seats. Izzy went on without me because I had to get my French book out of my locker so I told her that I would catch up with her.

"Well… you must be our new student Clarrisa Morgenstern?" The teacher, Madame Fleur, asks me before I even have a chance to find a seat.

"Yeah." I reply.

"Could you please introduce yourself to everyone? Make sure it's in French though please." She adds.

"Oui. Salut, mon nom est Clarissa Morgenstern. Mais je préfère être appelé Clary. Je suis né à Chicago. Mes parents sont Valentine Morgenstern et Jocelyn Morgenstern. Oui, avant que vous demandez, ils sont célèbres. Mon frère s'appelle Jonathan Morgenstern. Je suis à l'aise en français parce que ma mère est un créateur de mode, il est très pratique quand je rencontre d'autres designers de français. Je parle aussi l'espagnol et le latin."

**(Authors Note: I used google translate to do this. It says: Hi, my name is Clarissa Morgenstern. But I prefer to be called Clary. I was born in Chicago. My parents are Valentine Morgenstern and Jocelyn Morgenstern. Yes, before you ask they are famous. My brother is called Jonathan Morgenstern. I am fluent in French because my mother is a fashion designer it comes in very handy when I meet other designers from French. I also speak Spanish and Latin.)**

"Votre français est absolument incroyable Clary, pas une erreur. Je suppose que quand j'ai mis le travail en classe que vous pouvez faire, ce que je suis sûr, ne vous prendra que quelques minutes. Une fois que vous avez terminé le travail qu'il serait génial si vous pouviez aider Jace il pourrait vraiment faire avec de l'aide supplémentaire."Madame Fleur tells me.

**(Translation: Your French is absolutely amazing Clary, not one mistake. I guess when I set the class work you can do it, which I'm sure will only take you a few minutes. Once you have completed the work it would be great if you could help Jace he could really do with the extra help.)**

"Bien." I say. I look around the room and find that everyone is looking at me with wide eyes and their jaws practically on the floor. The only spare seat in the class is between Jace and Sebastian. Lucky me. I slalom my way between the desks and chairs as quietly as I can, not wanting to draw any more attention to myself.

"Hey there, Pequeña. I'm looking forward to sitting next to you for the rest of your senior year French." Jace says to me as I sit down at my desk.

"You're only looking forward to it because you think that I'm gonna tell you all of the answers, Jace." I tell him.

"Yeah, you gotta point there,. But it also gives us some bonding time while my sister isn't here."

"Bonding time, really?"

"Yeah, I'd like to talk to you without my brat of a sister interrupting us. I know she's still in the class with us Madame Fleur can be strict when it comes to talking across the classroom."

"I'd like to have bonding time with you too, Clary!" interrupts Sebastian from next me. I turn to look at him and find that he is trying to undress me with his eyes.

"Go away, Verlac." Jace glares at him.

"And why should I listen to you, Wayland?" snaps Sebastian.

"Cus I can get you kicked off the football team in less than a second, Verlac. So back off and don't think that I didn't see what you tried to make Clary do at lunch yesterday." Sebastian instantly shuts up and listens to Madame Fleur's lesson.

-o0o-

"Hey Clary, do you want to sit with us at lunch?" Izzy asks as we make our way to the cafeteria.

"Yeah, please. Can Jonathan sit with us as well because I would feel bad to leave him all alone?" I reply.

"Of course he can Clary. You don't have to ask, your one of us now!" Izzy squeals with excitement. Izzy pushes the doors to the cafeteria open and once again everyone turns and stares at me. God this is getting really annoying. Can they not just stick to their own business? We find everyone from our group sat at the table in the very middle of the cafeteria.

"Hi guys" Izzy greets them all. Everyone either mumbles a quiet 'hello' or nods their head in our direction and then goes back to whatever they were doing before we came in.

"Has anyone seen Jonathan anywhere?" I ask.

"Yeah, I saw him with Christopher, Riley and Daniel outside by the bleachers earlier." Maia tells me. I guess I don't have to worry about Jonathan not having anyone to hang out with then. I know I shouldn't worry because he is meant to be the protective older sibling that should be looking out for me but sometimes I can't help and feel that he gets too busy and stressed making sure that I'm okay. I'm glad he can finally stop worrying about me and get on with his life. I mean I am perfectly able to make sure I'm safe, By The Angel in my Senior Year and he still worries!

"Okay, thanks Maia."

"So, Clary, are you going to try out for The Cheer Squad?" Magnus asks me.

"I'm not sure. I mean I have only just started the school." I tell him.

"Well, have you ever done any Cheer before, Clary?" Alec adds. I defiantly had cheered before; I used to be in The Jets Cheer Squad. We were the number 1 Cheer Squad in America and number 2 in the world. I'm a flyer because I am short and pretty light.

"Yeah, I have cheered before. I was lead flyer and head cheerleader at Jets Cheer Squad." I admit.

"WHAT!" Izzy spits out here drink and it ends up all over the floor. "You were the head cheerleader at Jets Cheer Squad. As in number 1 squad in America and number 2 in the whole of the world?"

"Yeah, that's the one."

"So you were the one that did the world's hardest cheer lift at America's Annual Cheerleading Comp? A liberty then being thrown into the air and doing a triple summer salt and a pike and landing it perfectly. And to top it all off without even using a harness." Izzy asks.

"That was me, yeah. Did you like it?"

"Did I like it? Well hell yeah I did! I have been dreaming to see our team do something as amazing as that. You HAVE to be in our squad, Clary. Imagine the faces of the other teams at the football games!"

"Okay, I'll do it." I agree "But Izzy you have to try out as well."

"Honey, Izzy doesn't have to try out to get into the team." Magnus says with a chuckle.

What? That makes no sense she has to try out, everyone does. Unless you're the head cheerleader…

"Izzy! You could have told me that you head cheerleader!" I exclaim.

"I'm sorry, it slipped my mind to tell you." Izzy apologises. "Also, Clary, I don't think that you need to try out. I mean you are one of the most talented cheerleaders in the world."

"Are you sure Izzy? I don't want the rest of the squad giving you hate because I didn't try out."

"Naa, who cares? If they do I can just kick them off the squad." She explains.

-o0o-

When the bell signalling the end of lunch goes, Izzy, Maia and I make our way to the girls changing rooms in the Gym. Idris High's school sports kit for girls was trainers of your own choice, a black tank top or/and sports bra with yellow short shorts. I don't really like the idea of girls showing too much skin off to the world but today it looks like I will have to because I left my tank top at home. I change into my kit and turn around to see Izzy and Maia already waiting for me.

"Damn girl, you have some crazy abs." Maia shouts so practically all of the other girls in here can hear.

"Maia's right. You are lookin' good with the 6 pack there Clary." Izzy adds. I have to admit I am pretty proud of my abs but believe me when I say that it took me a while and a lot of hard work to get them.

"Thanks."

"Wait till all of the boys see your hot bod. I can already tell that you will be getting a lot of stares this lesson Clary." Maia tells me.

By The Angel, I didn't realise that we would be on the sports field with the boys as well. I don't want them to see me like this. I don't want people to think that I am some sort of slut by not wearing a tank top. Izzy sees my distress on my face and says,

"You're not a slut, Clary. You just forgot your tank top."

"Okay." I say so quietly that I'm not sure that they heard but they obviously do because they both smile at me and we make our way to the sports field where Coach Jenkins is waiting for us. I try to keep my head down when I realise that the whole class is already there and waiting for us.

"So this is the famous Clarrisa Morgenstern. I've got to say that you look pretty fit and healthy, Clarissa. Is this down to any sports or do you just like to work out?" Coach Jenkins asks me.

"Rrr, a bit of both really. I love working out and I also used to be in Jets Cheer Squad." I say quietly, hoping that the class doesn't hear but I don't think I was that quiet because they all look at me with disbelief in their eyes.

"Ahh, yes, I have definitely heard of that squad. What position?" She asks.

"Head flyer." I tell her.

"Clary was also head Cheerleader, Coach." Izzy butts in. Great. Now I just look like I'm trying to show off in front of everyone.

"Really? Wow, that's quite a big achievement. I'm expecting big things for you, Clarrisa." Coach says. Just then, the boy's gym group walk out into the field and I really do wish that I had recorded their reaction to me wear a sports bra. Literally all of them do a double take and then all of their jaws drop. The second I realise that they are all looking at me, I move myself out of their view and stand behind Izzy. But unluckily for me she sees what I am trying to do and moves. I immediately shoot her I dirty look, she obviously gets that I don't like getting attention but she seems to try and get them to look at me even more.

Do you know what? I'm just going to ignore them and pretend that nobody else I here but me, Coach, Izzy and Maia.

-o0o-

My next lesson is Music with Mr Graymark. I don't why but I think that I know the name Graymark from somewhere but I really don't why. Izzy, Maia and I walk through the door of Room 52 and I am greeted with quite a happy, friendly atmosphere. Everyone in the class is sat talking to their friends while the teacher looks to be preparing something in the front of the class.

"Alright everyone, settle down in your seats now please." Mr Graymark asks without turning around.

"Come on, Clary. Let's go sit over there with Mags, Alec, Jordan, Simon and Jace." Izzy points to the rest of our group sat on the back table in the classroom. Maia takes the seat next to Jordan and Izzy sits next to Simon, which leaves me to sit next to Jace.

"Hiya, Pequeña. Looks like your sitting with me again." Jace says as I sit down next to him.

"Lucky me!" I say sarcastically.

"Sarcasm really doesn't suit you, Pequeña." He comments.

"Well that's your opinion, isn't it darling." I say sarcastically again just to annoy him. Before he has a chance to come up with a reply to my comment Mr Graymark addresses the class.

"Right, today each of you will come up and preform something to the rest of the class." I look up to see who Mr Graymark is, his eyes meet mine and it all comes flooding back to me.

**-Flashback-**

"Uncle Luke, put me down! Put me down!" My four year old self, squeals as Uncle Luke picks me up and spins me around in the air.

"Come on Clary. I have told you time and time again. I'm not your uncle." Luke explains.

"But your practically daddy's brother and you are always at our house!" I complain.

"I know Clare-bear but I'm not actually related to your Daddy."

**-End of Flashback-**

My new music teacher was my father's best friend.

**Author's Note: Hi everyone! I'm back, I know I said that this story was going to be a one-shot but I decided to try and turn this into proper story. I'm not sure how often I will update but hopefully to will be regularly but I can make no promises! Please review I would love to hear what you have to say about the story so far!**

**GingerDivergentShadowhunter **


	3. Chapter 3

He realises that it's me in seconds. It takes everything in me not to jump out of my seat and give him a hug. I haven't seen Luke since he moved here like 7 years ago.

"After class." He mouths to me. I give a small nod.

"So anybody want to go first?" He asks the class and Izzy's hand shoots up first. "Izzy."

"Rrr, I don't want to preform, sir, but I'm sure that we all want to hear Clary. You know, with her dad owning Capitol Records she must be musical, right Clary." By The Angel, why did she volunteer for me to go first? I hate preforming in front of crowds, why me? Could she have just volunteered herself to do it like a normal person would?

"I don't know… I don't really… um …I" I humble over my words.

"Actually, I would quite like to hear you sing as well because on your file I saw that you are an amazing singer." Luke adds. Liar. I can guarantee that he didn't look at my file, he doesn't need to, he knows everything about me.

"Fine… what should I sing?" I ask.

Most of the class the shout out songs like, "I'm sexy and I know it." Or "Sex on Fire."

"How about I have nothing by Whitney Houston?" Jace offers.

"I don't think I can, it's a really hard song…" I hesitate.

"Go on Clary, please?" Jace gives me a puppy dog look and I can't help but to agree to do it.

"Okay." I walk up to the front of the class and Luke puts on the backing track for the song.

Share my life, take me for what I am

'Cause I'll never change all my colours for you

Take my love, I'll never ask for too much

Just all that you are and everything that you do

I don't really need to look very much further

I don't wanna have to go where you don't follow

I won't hold it back again, this passion inside

Can't run from myself

There's nowhere to hide

Don't make me close one more door

I don't wanna hurt anymore

Stay in my arms if you dare

Or must I imagine you there

Don't walk away from me...

I have nothing, nothing, nothing

If I don't have you, you, you, you, you.

You see through right to the heart of me

You break down my walls with the strength of your love

I never knew love like I've known it with you

Will a memory survive, one I can hold on to

I don't really need to look very much further

I don't wanna have to go where you don't follow

I won't hold it back again, this passion inside

I can't run from myself

There's nowhere to hide

Your love I'll remember forever

Don't make me close one more door

I don't wanna hurt anymore

Stay in my arms if you dare

Or must I imagine you there

Don't walk away from me...

I have nothing, nothing, nothing...

Don't make me close one more door

I don't wanna hurt anymore

Stay in my arms if you dare

Or must I imagine you there

Don't walk away from me, no.

Don't walk away from me

Don't you dare walk away from me

I have nothing, nothing, nothing

If I don't have you, you,

If I don't have you, oh, ooh, ooh

The music stops and very one is completely silent, you could probably hear a pin drop. Then all of a sudden everyone starts clapping and cheering. Wait, what, why are they clapping I really don't think that it was that good, Jace chose one of the hardest songs to sing? I smile, take a small bow and make my way back to my seat.

"By The Angel, Clarrisa Morgenstern, that was the most amazingly beautiful thing I have ever heard in my life, ever!" Izzy exclaims.

"You liked it?" I ask.

"Did I like it? I loved it Clary! It was good wasn't it Jace?" I turn to look at Jace.

I… you… sung… how?... beautiful.." Jace stutters. "I am absolutely speechless, it was… well words can't describe how amazing that was Clary."

"Thanks." I whisper, already feeling the bright red blush on my cheeks.

-o0o-

When the bell goes again, everyone filters out of the class room, leaving me and Luke.

"Did you have to make me sing in front of everyone Luke?" I whine, just like I used to when he didn't let me have my favourite ice lolly.

"1) It's Mr Graymark in school, please Clary and 2) Yes, I did." Luke, oops I mean Mr Graymark says.

"Thanks." I mumble.

"So how have you been, Clary." He asks.

"Good, I suppose."

"It looks like you have made some friends."

"Yeah, they're all really nice."

"That's good, they're all nice kids. How is Jonathan?"

"Yeah, he's fine." I shift awkwardly. "I should probably get going now. Bye Mr Graymark." I say as I make a beeline towards the door.

-o0o-

I walk into my Art room late, everyone else is sat down and listening to Mrs Herondale talking.

"Sorry." I mumble as I make my way to a free desk.

"That's perfectly alright, dear. We are all late of class at some point in our lives." She tells me sweetly. Wow. I already like this woman and I have already been in the room for like forty seconds? When I sit down, I look around at the classroom walls. Every inch of each wall is plastered in different types of art work from portraits to abstract to landscapes.

"Now then everyone, this semester I will be giving you a lot of freedom as to what you art work can be. I believe that you can't force someone to make a certain type of art it's pointless because then everyone's will all look the same. Each of you will come up to the front of the class and pick a piece of paper from the bowl. In each piece of paper is a topic in which your art work should be based on." Mrs Herondale explains. "Clarrisa, why don't you come up first?"

I walk up to the front of the class. "I prefer being called Clary if that's okay, Mrs Herondale."

"Okay sweetie, thank you for letting me know." I put my hand in the bowl and rummage around a little. I don't open my piece of paper. Not yet. When I sit back down I take a deep breath before opening it. I really hope that it's something to do with drawing people, that's the art work I love to the most. I open the paper up and it reads _The World Around You. _I guess I can work with that, I mean a lot of the world around is surrounded by people.

-o0o-

After my Art lesson I go to my locker to return all of my books. When I open it a note falls out and slips into the floor. I pick it up and read it.

Clary,

Meet me by the Boy's Changing Rooms by the Gym. I will be there waiting.

Jonathan.

That's weird. Can't Jonathan just wait for me u at home and then we can talk. Why does he want to meet me at the boy's changing rooms? I make a loud sigh and start walking to meet Jonathan. It only takes me a matter of minutes before I'm outside the changing rooms, waiting.

I suddenly start to hear heavy feet on the cold concrete floor that is our school hallways. Then a person comes around the corner, coming into my line of vision nut it's not Jonathan. It's Sebastian.

**Author's Note: Hi guys, I'm back again! Thank you to everyone who has followed, favourited and reviewed this story so far! Reading the reviews is what keeps me writing. I'm sorry I left it on a cliff hanger but I just couldn't help myself! Until next time,**

**GingerDivergentShadowhunter **


	4. Chapter 4

"Aaah, Clary, you came." Sebastian grins slyly as he gets closer to me by the second. What is he even talking about? Jonathan was the one that sent me the note. But the note wasn't written by Jonathan's hand, I can't believe that I didn't realise that!

"It was you that sent me that note?" I ask trying to sound confident but it only ends up coming out as a whisper.

"Indeed it was." He says still getting closer to me. He ends up literally inches between us. "And I am ever so grateful for you coming by yourself. We wouldn't want anyone one to interrupt us would we now?" He brushes a stray strand of hair behind my ear. By The Angel, he is getting really creepy now. "Now it's time for me to have a little of my own fun. In fact, you might enjoy it a little yourself, dear Clary."

"Wait, what are you talking about?" I ask.

"This." And with that he pushes me up against the wall right by the changing room door. His eyes scan over my eyes and then make their way to my lips. Before I have a chance to gasp at this closeness, his lips crash with mine. This is not what I had in mind when I thought about my first kiss. Yes, I was saving my first kiss for someone that loves me but it looks like I am losing it to someone who is forcing themselves on me.

I can feel is tongue trying to force my lips to open. Against my will, my lips open trying to get air in my lungs but it doesn't work because Sebastian takes the opportunity to force his tongue into my mouth. And I can't breathe.

Eventually, he pulls his lips from mine, letting me breathe again but then he does something that I wasn't expecting to happen. His hand reaches down to my crotch.

"Sebastian, please. Stop." I whisper with tears filling my eyes.

"No Clary, I will make you mine." He tells me firmly and puts his lips back on mine with his hands still touching places I wish to be never touched by him especially. I whimper, shout at him to stop every time his lips leave mine for a second.

All of a sudden, Sebastian is forced off of me and thrown onto the floor, leaving me curled up on the floor in a tight ball sobbing. I hear fists connecting with noses, eyes, stomachs and loud painful groans coming from Sebastian.

Eventually the noises stop and the mystery person walks over to me. I have no idea who it is until I look into their golden eyes. Jace. Jace Lightwood saved me. This just makes me cry out even louder.

"Ssshhh, Clary it's okay. You're safe now. You're safe. Sebastian is not going to touch you again. Ever." He comforts me. The next thing he does completely surprises me. He sits down next to me and pulls me into his lap. He slowly rocks me back and forth, telling that it's okay and that I'm safe.

I don't know how long it takes but eventually I stop crying and just berry my face into Jace's chest.

"Hey Clary, can you tell me what happened?" he whispers in my ear. Normally I would blush at his closeness but I know that right now is not the right time.

"I… I got a note from Jonathan to meet me here but it wasn't Jonathan it was Sebastian and well… I think you can guess what happened next…" I tell him.

"Okay, why don't you come with me and I can take you home?" I hesitate, should I trust him or should I just drive myself home? He sees my hesitation." I'm not going to hurt you like he did, Clary. Come on, I can drive you in your car and I will text Izzy and get her to come and drive mine home. Okay?"

"Okay, let's go."

Jace helps me up from my position on the floor and we make our way to the parking lot. His arms are tightly around my waist, holding me close to him.

As we walk silently, I think back to what just happened. I wonder what would have happened if Jace had not come to my rescue, would Sebastian have done worse thing to me? I cannot believe that I let this happen! I can't help but thinking about how violated I feel. I feel dirty. I feel used. I feel broken.

My thoughts are interrupted when we get to my car.

"Clary do you have your car keys?" Jace asks me quietly.

"Err yeah, I have them." I get my car out of my bag and give them to him.

"Thank you."

-o0o-

We pull up outside my house 15 minutes later. Jace drives the car to the gate and I get out of the car to enter the security code to open the gate. Once done, I get back into the car and we drive towards my house. Jace parks right in front of the huge, grand front door, we get out and I let us in.

"Clary is Jonathan here? I think we need to talk to him." Jace asks.

"Yeah, he should be in his room let's go." I say, beginning to walking the direction of his room. When we get there, I knock on his bedroom door.

"Come in!" I hear him shout from the other side. Before I even have a chance to react, Jace has opened the door and started to walk into Jonathan's room. I enter and find Jon sat on this bed on his laptop.

"Clary? What is Jace Wayland doing here?" He asks me, completely ignoring Jace's presence but once again before I have a chance Jace speaks up.

"We need to talk to you Jonathan, something happened to Clary after school today."

"Okay then, tell me."

"Sebastian Verlac attempted to try and rape Clary." Jace says through gritted teeth.

**Author's Note: So I kind of left it on a mini cliff hanger. I'm sorry I have not updated recently cause I have been really busy with school. I know everyone always says this but I am. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I will try and update as soon as I can. Thank you for all the reviews, favourites and follows!**

**Until next time,**

**GingerDivergentShadowhunter **


	5. Chapter 5

"HE DID WHAT TO MY BABY SISTER!" yells Jonathan. Well, he's taking it better than I thought he would normally he starts punching things and swearing by now. But I give it about 2 more seconds…

"WHY WOULD HE DO SUCH A SICK, DISCUSTING THING?! DAMN IT! I SHOULD HAVE BEEN THERE TO PROCTECT YOU!"

"Jonathan, please calm down." I whisper while trying not to choke on a sob. I try to stop myself from crying, I try and think of other things but it doesn't work. I crumble to the floor and rap my arms around my legs, letting tears stream down my face.

"By The Angel Clary, I'm sorry for shouting. I should have been more concerned about you than shouting. I'm sorry." Jonathan says. Jace, who has not said anything since Jonathan's outburst, sits down on the floor next to me and gently pulls me into his lap once again. He holds me like a mother would her child; one arm is tucked under my legs the other around my back, holding me to his chest.

"Clary…" Jace coos. "It's okay… I'm here… I'm never going to let anything happen to you… You're safe with me Clary." Somehow his words calm me, there is something about Jace's voice that is relaxing, I don't know why or how but whenever he is near I feel as if nothing bad could ever happen to me.

"Come on Clary, let's put you to bed." Jace tells me while picking us both off of the floor." Jonathan can you please tell me where her bedroom is?"

"Down the corridor and then take a right, it's the first door on the left." Jonathan tells Jace.

Jace makes his way out of Jonathan's room, with me still held to tightly in his arms. He follows Jon's instructions and within half a minute we're outside my room. Jace opens the door and I hear his breath falter. I don't know why he seems so blown away by my bedroom.

"Wow Clary, I knew that you could draw but I had no idea that you are this good." Jace complements me.

"Thanks." I whisper. Jace carries to my bed and places me carefully near the edge, he takes off my shoes and slides me under the thick covers. He sits on the next to me, studying my face with his gorgeous eyes. Jace's hand reaches out towards my face and he brushes the stray strands of hair out of my eyes. I don't know why but when he does this I get butterflies in my stomach.

"I'll see you tomorrow Clary." He stands and makes his way towards the door but I catch his hand in mine.

"Please, stay with me? I'm kind of scared to be alone right now." I admit.

"Of course I will always stay with you Clary, you only have to ask."

-o0o-

When I wake I find something hard underneath my head. My eyes immediately fly open and I realise that Jace stayed here all of the last night and I must have somehow fell asleep on top of him because I'm laying with my face in the crook of Jace's neck and his arms are tightly raped around my waist. I have a moment of bliss just sat in Jace's arms but then it all comes back to me in a flash. Sebastian Verlac violated me yesterday. I can feel pools of tears welling up in my eyes. All of a sudden I let out a loud sob which causes me to go into a hysterical cry. I feel the body underneath me move.

"Clary, it's okay. You're safe." Jace whispers, his lips just millimetres from my ear. His hot breath sends multiply shivers through my body. After a minute or two of him holding me, I manage to control myself. "Come Clary, let's get up and get ready for school."

"Okay."

**Author's Note:**** Okay guys, so I am not that happy with how that chapter went. I know it is really small but I felt that I needed to write something for you all to read. I have a great storyline planned, it's just I don't always have the motivation to sit down and write. I will try and update as soon as I can. Thank you all for sticking with me!**

**GingerDivergentShadowhunter**


End file.
